Incesto
by Akari Akaku
Summary: Tras varios años el deseo de Lavi por su hermano menor se ha vuelto palpable y muy irresistible... ¿será capaz de mantener la distancia o cruzará los límites sin remedio alguno?...
1. Tentación

_Hi, hi minna~!_

_De nuevo su loca autora les trae una nueva historia~ ^^_

_Lavi: Deberías terminar las otras ¬¬_

_En eso trabajo, demo, ya no pude resistirme a subir esta T^T_

_Lavi: Deja de atrasarte o te quedarás sin seguidor s ¬¬_

_Buuu QAQ_

_Lavi: Les dejamos que continuen con la lectura -la amarra y amordaza y lleva lejos._

_**D . - m a n** no me pertence, es propiedad de **Hoshino Katsura-san**... con quien estoy molesta por no sacar ningún capítulo en 2013 y por no dejarme ver a mi amado Usagi QAÓ_

* * *

**Capítulo I - Tentación**

En un hermoso jardín de uno de los patios de la prestigiosa escuela Black Order se podía observar a dos jóvenes a la distancia.

-Bueno... Es que… yo... -intentaba hablar totalmente nerviosa.

-¿Si? -animándola a continuar.

-… ¡Me gusta mucho Walker-sempai! -hablando con rapidez, sonrojada y esforzándose en no desviar su mirada de la del chico frente a él.

-… Te agradezco tus sentimientos -con una sonrisa- pero me temo que no puedo aceptarlos.

-¿Walker-sempai? -confundida y triste.

-Lo siento mucho, es que hay alguien que me gusta -con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en esa persona especial.

-Ah... Ya veo… -la joven con gafas y dos trenzas como peinado comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Discúlpame. Estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás a alguien que reciba tu cariño -ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

-Gra-gracias sempai -sollozando.

-Así que se te declararon de nuevo ¿eh? -con burla.

-Ya basta -avergonzado- ¿y cómo es que lo sabes?

-Las noticias corren rápido -con voz cantarina.

-... -sonrojándose más.

-Quien hubiera pensado que mi Ototo sería todo un rompecorazones -abrazándolo, frotando su mejilla con la de Allen.

-Aniki, basta -intentando zafarse.

-¡Abrazo de oso! -grita con emoción mientras lo abraza con fuerza.

-Ah... A-aniki... aire... no-no puedo -intentaba hablar mientras su rostro se tornaba azul.

-¡Ah, sí! Lo siento -soltándolo de inmediato.

-Cof, cof, cof -intentando regular su respiración.

-Vamos Allen, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala -dándole aire, agitando sus manos cerca de su rostro.

-No sé si deseas matarme o solo fastidiarme -con mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermano mayor? -con el ojo cristalizado y cubriendo su boca con su mano.

-Eso ya no funciona conmigo, deja de ser melodramático -caminando de nuevo.

-Como extraño al pequeño Allen que solo se preocupaba por mí y no le gustaba hacerme sufrir -limpiando unas lágrimas imaginarias con un pañuelo.

-Ya deja eso -sonrojado- ¿acaso no te da pena hacer semejante teatrito en la calle? No dejan de observarnos.

-Oh Allen, que aguafiestas te has vuelto -en tono juguetón.

-_¿Y se supone que es el mayor? _-con una gotita- _en balde que tenga 3 años más que yo_ -abriendo la puerta- ¡abuelo! -elevando la voz- hemos llegado.

-¡Panda-jijiiii~! -gritando a todo pulmón.

Un ruido sordo se escucha: Lavi es lanzado contra el muro por una poderosa patada.

-Aniki... ¿Es que acaso nunca aprendes? -con una gotera y un ligero temblor.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así mocoso?! -gritando de igual manera.

-Itai -sobándose - eres muy malo.

-¡Cállate! -dándole un zarpazo en la cabeza.

-¡Deja de golpearme! -con lagrimones.

-¡Deja de ser tan insolente! -enfadado.

-_Yo me voy_ -deslizándose con cautela a la cocina- ¿_qué habrá hoy para comer? _-revisando las enormes cazuelas en la estufa.

-¡Allen!

-¡Hiii! -sorprendiéndose y erizándose por el susto.

-¿¡Cuántas veces debo repetirlo!? No husmees en la cocina y pon la mesa. Cielos, no puedo descuidarme de ninguno de los dos -suspiraba con cansancio el hombre mayor.

-Lo siento -con un puchero, haciendo lo que le ordenaron.

Después de comer cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a realizar los deberes de la escuela.

-Que aburrido -con el mando de la televisión en la mano presionando el botón cada tres segundos- trescientos canales y nada digno de verse -resoplando.

-¿Qué haces Aniki? -se acerca el menor curioso.

-Aburriéndome -mirando a Allen.

-Ja ja ja ja que cara tan graciosa.

-Me alegra que te diviertas conmigo -sin expresión alguna.

-No seas sensible Aniki -tomando asiento junto a él.

-Mj -con una mediana sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?

-¿No crees que ya es algo tarde? -consultando su reloj.

-Aaaanda -acercándose más a él- ¿sí? -poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Tu… -intentando resistirse.

-El abuelo salió y hace mucho que no vemos una, por favor -rogándole con la mirada.

-… -suspira- está bien -dándose por vencido ya que jamás se ha podido resistir a sus peticiones.

-¡Yay~! -saltando de felicidad.

Minutos más tarde.

-Que buena estuvo -estirándose-

-…

-¿Allen? -extrañado de que no le respondiese.

El albino se había quedado dormido abrazando el gran bowl de palomitas.

-Me pregunto cómo es que puedes comer tanto y no engordar ni un poco -sonriendo de medio lado.

El pelirrojo retira con sumo cuidado el recipiente y se detiene para contemplar al menor.

-Desearía saber quién es la afortunada que ha cautivado tu corazón- acariciando con suavidad su mejilla - seguramente es Lena, ¿no es así? Pero con Komui como hermano debes tener miedo de confesarte -con cierto tono de tristeza- si tan solo… -pasando su pulgar sobre los finos labios.

El pequeño se removió, provocando un respingo en Lavi. Se quedó quieto unos instantes y después suspiró con alivio.

-Allen -removiendo al pequeño con suavidad de un hombro- vamos, despierta. Debes ir a tu alcoba.

-No quiero -aún adormilado.

-¿Cómo de que no? anda, ya es tarde.

-Llévame -estirando sus brazos.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Por favor -con los ojos cerrados y la voz cansina.

-Niño malcriado -refunfuñando pero termina cargándole al estilo princesa para llevarle a su alcoba.

-¿Ya preparaste todo para mañana? -recostándole con cuidado.

-Sí…

-Hasta mañana -yendo hacía la puerta.

-Hasta mañana -balbuceando y quedándose dormido sobre las cobijas.

-Demonios… ¬¬ -quedándose quieto en la puerta.

-Allen, Allen -intentando despertarlo sin éxito.

-_¿Por qué a mí? _-quitándole los zapatos- vamos Allen, despierta -llorando.

Con mucho esfuerzo desvistió al albino hasta que lo dejó en ropa interior, estaba a punto de arroparlo cuando…

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta… -observando el níveo cuerpo, sintiéndose hipnotizado. Incapaz de desviar la vista. Deseaba tocar esa piel, conocer cada curva… y así lo hizo, sus dedos se desplazaban con sumo cuidado.

El albino suspiró una par de veces pero no dio indicios de que estaba despertando.

-Allen -susurró su nombre. Sin saber en qué momento sucedió Lavi se encontraba sobre el albino. Estaba en cuatro: las rodillas apoyadas a los costados de la cintura y sus manos a los lados de su cabeza- solo un poco… -miraba con deseo los labios entreabiertos del pequeño, acercándose a ellos con lentitud.

La puerta se abrió y la silueta de Bookman se iluminó con la luz del pasillo.

-Mocosos malcriados, mira que dejar el tiradero y yéndose a dormir como si nada -acercándose a Allen y acomodando la cobija para que lo cubra un poco más del cuello.

Se dirige a la habitación de Lavi que está enfrente de la de Allen y abre la puerta con precaución.

-Le he dicho que se quite el parche cuando se acueste pero no entiende -mirando al pelirrojo descansar tranquilamente. Sonríe y se retira sin hacer ruido.

-Eso… estuvo cerca -acostándose boca arriba, suspirando y cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo- soy un idiota -obligándose a dormir, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el sonido de la puerta principal siendo cerrada, volviéndolo a la realidad… a unos milímetros de besar a su propio hermano menor.

* * *

_Qué les pareció? Espero no les haya decepcionado unu_

_Bueno para continuar este fic tengo una única condición: **3 Reviews**, en el momento en que tengas los tres pondré la continuación, ya que estoy algo insegura con esta historia y no sé si sea de su interés._

_Muchas gracias por haber leído y les veré en otra ocasión. _

_Bye, bye~_

_=°w°=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	2. Sueño Realizado Corazón Lastimado

_Hola, hola -escondida-_

_Disculpen la desaparición pero el trabajo me trae muy ocupada. Lo siento._

_Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capítulo y en especial a los que dejaron review, me alegra tanto que la idea les gustara, espero no se desilusionen con este nuevo cap._

_Ya les dejo leer._

**D . - m a n** no me pertenece, solo utilizo a los personajes para mis locas historias :3

* * *

**Capítulo II Sueño Realizado. Corazón Lastimado**

-Buenos días abuelo -saluda feliz el albino.

-Buenos días -disfrutando tranquilamente de su té-

-¿Aniki no se ha despertado? -buscando en la cocina ya que no le vio en la mesa sentado- iré a levantarlo.

-Ya se marchó.

-¿Cómo? -extrañado ya que siempre se van juntos.

-Dijo que tenía unas cosas que arreglar.

-Aaah… ya veo, no me dijo nada anoche -pensativo, intentando recordar.

-Sobre anoche- hablando con total calma.

-¿Si? -sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Saben que no me importa que se desvelen. Ya son lo suficientemente mayores para responsabilizarse de sus actos.

-¿…? -no entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

-Pero siguen viviendo bajo mi techo y deben acatar las reglas. Están castigados -firme- no saldrán el fin de semana.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -confundido.

-¿Se te hace poco dejar los trastes sucios en la sala, palomitas por doquier, la TV y el reproductor encendidos? -mirándolo con reproche.

-Ah… sobre eso… -nervioso y con una gotera.

-Si no quieren que les aplique toque de queda más les vale que se comporten.

-De-de acuerdo abuelo -sin objeción alguna, agachando la cabeza.

-Date prisa o te retrasarás.

-Hai, itadakimasu~ -devorando su desayuno en cuestión de minutos- estuvo delicioso, gracias por la comida.

-Anda vete ya.

-Pero los trastes -comenzando a acomodarlos para poder llevarlos al fregadero.

-Ya los recojo yo.

-Gracias abuelo -con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sí, si -sin apartar la vista de unos documentos aunque le pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo.

Allen se termina de alistar, coge su mochila y vuelve a la cocina.

-Me marcho.

-Con cuidado.

-Si -acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla- que tengas un lindo día abuelo -saliendo a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde.

-Este mocoso -susurrando mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Amaba mucho a sus nietos.

-¡Allen! -lo llama una voz femenina.

-Lenalee, buenos días.

-Buenos días, ¿are? ¿y Lavi?

-Salió temprano. Al parecer tenía algo pendiente por hacer.

-¿Al parecer? -notando la duda en su rostro.

-Es que la verdad no sé, cuando bajé a desayunar el abuelo me lo dijo.

-Ya veo -sonriendo- Allen ¿qué tal si vemos una película el sábado?

-Lo siento Lenalee pero estoy castigado.

-¿En serio? -decepcionada.

-Si, Aniki y yo vimos una película ayer por la noche y dejamos el desorden así que mi abuelo se molestó.

-Qué pena -cabizbaja.

-Vayamos la siguiente semana -no queriendo ver triste a su amiga.

-¿De verdad? -ilusionada.

-Claro -sonriendo.

Las clases transcurrieron sin novedad. A la hora del almuerzo Allen buscó a Lavi pero no le encontró así que desayuno con la joven de ascendencia china.

-Tal vez tenga un proyecto que olvidó hacer.

-Creo que está enojado conmigo -cabizbajo.

-¿Enojado? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Estaba ilusionado ya que iba a salir con Kanda el domingo pero ahora que está castigado…

-¿Y crees que es tu culpa?

-La verdad me quedé dormido así que no pude ayudarle a Aniki a levantar las cosas.

-El muy bien las pudo haber alzado pero ya sabes cómo es Lavi de perezoso.

-Aún así. -afligido.

-Allen, a ti también te castigaron. Además Kanda no está y sabes muy bien que él jamás se salta el almuerzo sin una razón. Ya ha ocurrido antes el que se ausenten por haber postergado un trabajo así que deja de mortificarte, en cuanto lo veas le preguntas y listo.

-… Si… tienes razón -sonriendo con falsedad para evitar que su amiga lo siguiera sermoneando.

El albino esperaba en la puerta principal. Lenalee no pudo quedarse ya que su hermano mayor con complejo de hermana no veía correcto que un chico estuviera a solas con su linda y pura hermanita. Una gran cantidad de chicos salían pero ninguno era su hermano o su amigo Kanda.

-Aléjate -con mala cara.

-Pero Yuuuuu~

-No me llames por mi nombre maldito conejo.

-Vamos, no seas tan gruñón, así nunca vas a tener novia.

-Como si me hiciera falta -chasqueando la lengua.

-Sé que tienes tu corazoncito, muuuuy en el fondo y está deseando ardientemente compañía.

-Che, que molesto eres.

-¡Aniki! -gritan a lo lejos.

-Oh no -encogiéndose un poco.

-… -extrañado por su actitud.

-Aniki ¿por qué has tardado tanto? -se acerca el pequeño a ellos.

-Ah Ototo -rascándose la nuca.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Hoy debemos hacer la cena y tenemos que pasar a comprar lo que hace falta.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado -riendo con nerviosismo- lo lamento pero debo terminar un proyecto importante con Yuu -entregándole el dinero.

-Oi -se queja el japonés.

-Pero…

-Te veré en la noche, avísale a Panda-jiji por mí.

-Oye Baka Usagi -siendo empujado.

-Regresa con cuidado -alejándose con velocidad mientras Kanda continuaba insultándolo para que lo dejara en paz.

-Aniki… -susurrando con tristeza mientras veía a su hermano alejarse.

-¿Quién demonios te crees? -empujando a Lavi contra la pared y doblando su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la espalda.

-Itai, itai, itai, Yuu ¡detente!

El nipón ejerce más presión

-Ay, lo siento, lo siento -con lagrimones.

-Lárgate y deja de molestarme -soltándolo y empujándole.

-Pero Y… -tapándose la boca por la siniestra mirada-

-¿Qué proyecto pendiente tenemos?

-Solo era una excusa. No quería estar en estos momentos con Allen -desvía la mirada.

-¿Tu? -sabiendo lo asfixiante que era con su hermano.

-… Estuve a punto de besarlo ayer -con pesar.

-…

-Si Jiji no hubiera llegado…

-¿Y todas esas chicas? -interrumpiéndole-

-Simple diversión.

-¿Y él significa lo mismo?

-¡Claro que no! -alzando la voz- Allen…

-¿Él qué?

-Allen… Allen… -disminuyendo el tono, desviando la mirada.

-Eres un idiota -alejándose.

-No me dejes.

-Vete a tu casa.

-Pero Allen estará ahí -replicando.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?

-No me abandones -abrazándolo de la cintura y llorando.

-Che -mirándole con odio.

Nieto y abuelo estaban cenando tranquilamente hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-Diga -responde el mayor- de acuerdo pero no seas una molestia para Kanda... recuerda que estás castigado, si no estás aquí mañana por la tarde… adiós.

Bookman vuelve a la cocina.

-¿Quién era abuelo?

-Lavi.

-¿Aniki? -curioso-

-Sí, hoy dormirá en casa Kanda.

-Ooh… ya veo.

El albino fregaba los trastos sin mucho afán.

-_¿Tan enojado está conmigo que ni siquiera quiere verme?_ -deprimido- _no… tal vez Lena tiene razón_ -intentando animarse- _pero_… aaah… -suspirando- lo mejor será que me de prisa, aún debo ducharme antes de dormir.

-… -pensativo mientras bebía una cerveza- aaah… -suspirando.

-Che, ¿cuántas veces más vas a suspirar antes de terminarte esa botella? -molesto.

-No sé, tal vez otras cien -encogiéndose de hombros.

-Baka Usagi.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser más comprensivo? -mirando el movimiento que el líquido hacía dentro de la botella cuando la meneaba.

-Tus problemas no me interesan.

-Yuu eres mi amigo, deberías darme un consejo o algo.

-Múdate -bebiendo.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer eso, no podría dejar a Allen solo.

-Duerme con él.

-Pft -escupiendo la cerveza- ¿¡cómo!? -mirándolo incrédulo por las palabras que acaba de decir.

-Oi -con una venita en la frente.

-Es mi hermanito... ¿cómo podría?

-Pues cierra la boca de una maldita vez, no importa lo que diga siempre terminarás haciendo lo que quieres… y limpia.

-… ¬¬

-¿Qué? -desafiándolo.

-Nada, nada -limpiando.

El nipón se levanta dejando solo a un confundido Rabi.

-Allen…

Siendo su hermano en lo único que puede pensar, abriendo otra botella y bebiendo para olvidar aunque sea por un momento su situación.

-¡¿Cómo?! -pregunta alarmado el ojiesmeralda.

-Debo, marcharme por trabajo, regreso e días.

-Pe-pero Jiji.

-Te encargo el dinero -entregándole un monedero a Allen.

-Muy bien abuelo.

-Tienen prohibido salir, únicamente a lo indispensable, si salen innecesariamente lo sabré ¿entendido? -amenazándolos con un aura maligna.

-S-si -responden al unísono con una gotita y algo nerviosos.

-Me marcho.

Cada uno toma una maleta y acompañan al mayor hasta el taxi.

-Que tengas un buen viaje.

-Ten cuidado Jiji… pero ¿no podría…?

-¡No! Vuelvan ya -el auto avanza.

El pelirrojo suspira y se deprime. Allen lo nota y se siente triste. Entran a la casa hasta que el taxi se pierde a la distancia.

-Aniki -susurrando.

-Iré a mi habitación -sin siquiera mirar al otro.

-Mmm… sí, claro -con la voz apagada.

Allen se sienta en el sofá y enciende el televisor sin prestar mucha atención.

-_Ah, demonios. Justo ahora Panda tenía que salir y dejarnos solos… y castigados… como si no tuviera suficiente_ -acostado, mirando el techo.

Las imágenes del cuerpo semidesnudo del albino llegan a su mente, un cuerpo níveo y bien formado, sin dejar de ser elegante y fino, la suavidad de su piel, lo apetecible que se veían esos rosáceos labios.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! -jalando sus cabellos y pataleando- debo entretenerme con algo, debo entretenerme con algo -mira su habitación, buscando algo que lo pudiera ayudar. Su vista se posa en la lap que está en el escritorio.

-Jugaré un rato, eso siempre me ayuda a distraerme -Toma asiento en el escritorio y enciende el aparato.

-Aunque por si acaso -saca su reproductor de un cajón, se coloca los audífonos de diadema y pone la música un poco alta.

-Grrr… ya tengo hambre -recostado en el suelo mientras su estómago no dejaba de rugir- Aniki no baja -se levanta- calentaré la cena, tal vez no tarde.

Una vez terminado y habiendo puesto la mesa se dirige a las escaleras.

-¡La cena está lista! -grita- ¡Aniki! -más alto. Espera unos instantes pero no hay respuesta así que decide subir.

Toc, toc.

-Aniki…

Silencio.

-Voy a pasar -abre la puerta y se asoma- ay no, no me digas que ya va a empezar de nuevo -con una gotera- Aniki.

Se acerca y aparta un poco uno de los audífonos.

-Aniki -habla suavemente cerca de su oído.

-¡¿Pero qué?! -sorprendido, tanto que cae de espaldas con la silla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preocupado.

-¿Ah? Estoy bien -sobando su cabeza.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -ayudándole a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, ¿sucede algo Ototo? -evitando mirarlo.

-La cena está lista, te llamé varias veces pero como no contestabas te vine a avisar.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Aniki…

-En seguida bajo ¿sí? -interrumpiéndolo- no tardaré.

-De acuerdo -desanimado.

Ya en la mesa.

-Aniki…

-La cena está deliciosa -impidiendo que hablara de nuevo- ¿me podrías pasar la sal por favor?

-Mmm… si...

El albino desistió de conversar con su hermano ya que él no tenía la mínima intención de quererlo. La cena transcurrió en silencio y uno muy incómodo.

Lavi fregó los trastos tranquilo, ya que el menor se había retirado a su habitación.

-Aaah… -suspira- _esto es agotador, no creo resistir todo el fin de semana encerrado en la habitación. Tan feliz que estaba por ir con Yuu a los bolos y lo que me costó convencerlo para que aceptara_ -con lagrimones.

Flashback

-Ne Yuu ¿qué tal si salimos al boliche?

-Jamás.

-Anda, será divertido.

-No.

-Por favor Yuu~ -abrazándolo.

-Che pero que molesto -intentando apartarle-

-Anda di que si, ¿siiii~? -frotando su mejilla contra la contraria.

-Suéltame maldito Usagi -conteniendo su ira.

-No hasta que aceptes -soltándolo y alejándose unos pasos, dando saltitos hacia atrás.

-… -queriéndolo matar con la mirada.

-Entonces ¿qué me dices? -preguntando con inocencia.

-No.

-Me pregunto qué tanto valdrá una katana -examinando a Mugen con la mirada.

-¡¿Pero qué?! -se toca la cintura y efectivamente ya no tenía a su amada espada con él- tu… -enfureciendo con un aura maligna rodeándolo- date por muerto.

-Eso si me atrapas, bleh~ -enseñándole la lengua y corriendo a toda velocidad.

Después de mucho juego el pelirrojo subió a un árbol siendo seguido de cerca por el pelinegro.

-Estúpido Usagi, has cavado tu propia tumba.

-Detente o soltaré tu espada -estirando el brazo.

-Como si eso fuera a… -se calla al ver que debajo de ellos hay agua.

-Que descuidado Yuu, ¿apenas te percatas en donde estamos? -balanceando la espada debajo de ellos.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Sabes lo que quiero ¿no?

-… -furibundo, con ganas de patearlo para tirarlo al agua.

-Bueno~ -aflojando el agarre.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?

-Che.

-Si no lo quieres -desenrollando más el hilo por donde sujetaba el arma.

-Lo haré -entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo? No escuché.

-Lo haré -susurrando.

-¿Cómo? sigo sin poder escuchar -con su mano en su oreja.

-¡Que lo haré maldito Usagi! -grita a todo pulmón con enfado.

-¿Harás qué? -haciéndose el desentendido.

-No me provoques -amenazante.

-Es una cita -contento- el sábado a las cinco en el boliche.

-Mj, ahora devuélveme a Mugen.

-No.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Primero baja y aléjate un poco.

-… -lanzándole una mirada mortífera.

-Si te la devuelvo eres capaz de tirarme al agua.

-Que perceptivo, no eres tan tonto como te vez -sonriendo de lado.

-Baja -amenazando con tirar a Mugen.

El ojinegro desciende del árbol y se aleja tres metros. Cuando se siente seguro el pelirrojo desciende.

-Ahora -autoritario, estirando su mano.

Se acerca a Yuu y cuando está a punto de darle a Mugen la arroja lejos y huye a toda velocidad- ¡nos vemos Yuu~!

-¡Maldito Usagi bastardo! -se escucha a gran distancia la furiosa voz del nipón.

Fin Flashback

Se fue a dormir, antes de entrar en su habitación se detuvo para mirar la puerta del cuarto de enfrente.

-He estado evitándote a Allen… solo un poco más Ototo, hasta que me tranquilice y deje de pensar incoherencias... discúlpame.

Al día siguiente las cosas no cambiaron mucho, el silencio reinó en el desayuno y la comida. Solo hablaron para dividirse las tareas del hogar y decidir que comprarían para la cena.

-Pero quiero pizza -suplicaba como un niño pequeño.

-No nos quedará mucho para mañana.

-Desayunamos cereal, comemos arroz y pescado frito y cenamos nuevamente cereal.

- ¬¬ -con una gotera.

-Por favor Ototo -con ojos de cachorro.

-Aniki…

Ding dong

-Yo voy -corriendo a la entrada.

-Buenas tardes Lavi.

-Hola Lenalee, pasa.

-Gracias -entrando.

-Ah, Lenalee, hola -le saluda alegre el albino.

-Hola Allen, ya que no puedes salir pensé en venir a visitarte, espero no te moleste.

-Descuida, me alegra el que hayas venido. Toma asiento ¿quieres un poco de té?

-Me encantaría, muchas gracias.

-¿Y Komui? -sentándose.

-Onii-chan está trabajando.

-Ooh.

-Nee Lena ¿te quedas a cenar? -pregunta el ojiesmeralda una vez que su hermano les dejó solos.

-¿En serio puedo? -contenta.

-¡Claro! Siempre y cuando me apoyes.

-¿En qué?

-En que la cena sea pizza -con una amplia sonrisa.

-Je je si esa es la única condición creo que lo haré con mucho gusto.

-¡Yay~! Ototo, Lena y yo queremos pizza así que somos dos contra uno -mostrándole dos de sus dedos para afirmar lo que dice al verle regresar.

-Mientes -mirándolo serio, ofreciéndole una taza a la joven, sentándose junto a ella y bebiendo su té.

-¿Y la mía? -al no ver otra.

-No hay para ti -despreocupado.

-Pero, pero -con lagrimones.

-Los niños malcriados no reciben nada.

-Eres tan malo -sale llorando a su alcoba.

La china ríe por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-El que actúes como el mayor y Lavi como un pequeño de 8 años.

-Si tan solo se comportara ¬¬ -un poco molesto ya que esa actitud le ha traído muchos problemas en ocasiones

.

-De hecho si se me antoja la pizza, hace tiempo que no como.

-Mmm… -pensativo.

-Descuida, Bak nos hará un descuento -guiñándole el ojo.

-Muy bien -suspirando y dándose por vencido.

-Ho-hola Lenalee.

-Hola Bak.

-A-aquí están tus pizzas -habla con nerviosismo el rubio.

-Gracias.

-Muchas gracias -el mayor toma las cosas y entra.

-No te hubieras molestado en venir.

-Es que hay mucho trabajo y pocos repartidores.

-Ya veo -sonriéndole.

El rubio se pone muy nervioso y se sonroja.

-¿Se encuentra bien? … Su cara… -pregunta el albino.

-¡Debo irme! -se cubre el rostro y sale corriendo.

-Espera el dinero… -quería detenerle Allen pero ya no había rastro alguno del joven.

-¿Estará bien?

-Si tranquilo, mañana paso a dejarle el dinero.

Cuando vuelven a la sala el ojiesmeralda estaba a punto de darle la mordida a su rebanada.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? Se va a enfriar, dense prisa.

-A Lavi parece gustarle mucho la pizza.

-Y no sabes cuánto -con una gotita escurriendo.

La presencia de la china relajó un poco el ambiente y los hermanos se comunicaron un poco más.

-Ja ja ja.

-No te rías Lena.

-Lo siento pero -volviendo a reír.

-Apenas dijiste recoger los platos y Lavi desapareció por arte de magia.

-Siempre hace lo mismo. Me ayuda en las mañanas pero después ya no hace nada -terminando de secar y guardar los trastos que la peliverde lavó.

Hablaron otro poco más en la cocina.

-Allen -ruborizada.

-¿Sí? -ladeando la cabeza.

-_Jugo, jugo, jugo_~ -cantaba en su mente el pelirrojo- … ¡! -en shock al ver la escena: la peliverde y su hermano se estaban besando. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y se retiró en silencio.

-Lenalee… -sorprendido, apenas reaccionando por lo sucedido.

-Me gustas Allen.

-Ah… yo… -totalmente en blanco.

El pelirrojo se arrojó a su cama y cubrió su cara con una almohada.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Debería estar feliz de que ella le corresponda a mi Ototo…. Pero entonces ¿por qué... estoy llorando?... ¿por qué me duele tanto?... debí besarlo antes, yo debí haber sido el primero y no ella… ¡arg! ¡¿ Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?! -apretando más la almohada contra su rostro_.

-¿Debería felicitarlo? No mejor voy y lo beso... ¡¿pero qué?! -jalando sus rojizos cabellos. Suspira- ya es tarde -mirando su reloj- son las 3:33 Lena ya debió haberse ido y Allen debe estar dormido -pensativo- entraré y lo besaré con mucho cuidado, después de eso estaré más tranquilo, si, más tranquilo -se intentaba convencer a sí mismo.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

-¿Se quedó dormido con la luz encendida de nuevo? -al ver un fino resplandor por debajo de la puerta.

Se acercó y pegó la oreja sobre la madera, agudizó el oído pero no escuchó nada. Giró la perilla con lentitud y empujó con suavidad hacia dentro, solo abrió lo suficiente para que pudiese entrar.

Su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que veía. Su Ototo, su lindo e inocente Ototo yacía boca arriba sobre la cama totalmente desnudo, pero eso no fue lo más impactante, lo que estaba haciendo fue lo que lo enmudeció.

-Nn… aaah… -gemía el albino con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras se masturbaba sin pudor alguno- mmm… -jadeó mientras apretaba con fuerza la sábana y se dejaba llevar por el placer que experimentaba.

Lavi estaba boquiabierto, babeando por tan erótica escena: Allen dándose placer, con perlas de sudor por todo su cuerpo, esos sensuales sonidos que emanaban de esa tentadora boca entreabierta, el carmín teñido en su rostro… era tan perfecto, ni siquiera sus sueños eran la décima parte de lo que su pupila disfrutaba.

-Demonios… -gruñendo en voz baja, apenas si se podía controlar, su miembro ya estaba totalmente duro- _será mejor que me marche antes de que_…

-Mmm… n-no... ¡¿Qué haces?! -alzando la voz.

Se espantó al creerse descubierto así que cerró el ojo con fuerza, quería disculparse pero la voz le falló.

-I-ie… ngh…

Reunió el coraje necesario y abrió su ojo visible. Allen seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Aaah… mmm… ngh.. aaah… -gimiendo con un poco más de fuerza- L-le… L-le... na...

No lo resistió más, la idea de que se masturbara pensando en Lenalee le volvió loco. Se acercó, apartó la mano y la sustituyó por su boca. El albino se sorprendió pero al sentir esa humedad y calidez en su miembro se arqueó del placer y se corrió.

El ojiesmeralda se pasó gustoso el líquido blanco y continuó con su labor. Provocando una nueva erección de inmediato. Con mucho esfuerzo el albino entreabrió sus ojos y vislumbró la pelirroja cabellera.

-¡¿A-aniki?! -soltó con un hilo de voz.

El mayor se colocó frente al albino. Lo miró unos instantes antes de besarlo con pasión. El menor le correspondió sin dudar y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, pegando su cuerpo tanto como podía.

-Dilo -susurro en su oído para mordisquear y lamer su lóbulo.

-¿Mmm…? -no entendiendo, cegado por la lujuria y el placer.

-Di mi nombre -ronroneo.

-La... La-lavi… oooh… -al sentir la húmeda lengua en su cuello.

El pelirrojo fue descendiendo con lentitud: saboreando, mordisqueando, tocando cada rincón de ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco. El albino solo suspiraba, disfrutando cada caricia que le era proporcionada.

Lamió de nuevo el duro miembro, succionando a momentos y masajeó los testículos para proporcionarle mayor placer.

-Mmn… -suspirando cada vez más fuerte.

Lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar. El albino tomó algunos mechones para que lo hiciera con mayor rapidez para correrse de nueva cuenta.

El mayor se relamió los labios y le dedicó una mirada de deseo puro al albino quien no pudo más que tornarse totalmente rojo y desviar la mirada.

Lavi lo obligó a que lo mirara y se besaron de nuevo. Recorrió con avidez su cuerpo, queriendo memorizarlo. Allen no queriéndose quedar atrás comenzó a desvestirlo. Una vez que pudo tocar la piel se maravilló por la suavidad y firmeza de esta.

Se exploraron sin cansancio, sin dejar de besarse.

-Allen… -enmudeció al ver como el pequeño comenzó a lamer sus dedos, una vez húmedos los dirigió a su entrada.

-Por favor La-vi -suplicando con la voz más sexy que había escuchado, se excitó de sobremanera.

-Ngh -se quejó al sentir al primer invasor.

-Tranquilo -besándolo para distraerlo.

Dos y luego tres dedos eran los que entraban y salían para dilatar el pequeño orificio.

-Lavi, ya hazlo -casi exigiéndole.

-Que impaciente -riendo bajito.

Se estremeció al sentir la dureza en su trasero.

-¡Aah! -gritó con dolor mientras se aferraba a los hombros del mayor. El ojiesmeralda lo penetró de una sola estocada. El albino comenzó a sollozar mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas.

-Lo siento -secando las lágrimas con besos- pronto pasará -besándolo con dulzura.

Le susurró palabras de amor y acarició con suavidad su cuerpo para distraerlo del dolor.

-Ya-ya puedes.

-¿Seguro?

Afirmando con la cabeza.

Lo besó con ternura, poco a poco el beso se intensificó, lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar aún más y comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Las quejas del albino eran acalladas por su lengua. De un momento a otro el dolor fue disminuyendo y las oleadas de placer lo fueron invadiendo.

-Mmm... aaah... se siente tan… aaah…

El pelirrojo masajeó sus pezones mientras mordía la clavícula.

-Oooh -aferrándose a las sábanas.

-Allen… eres exquisito…

-Nnn…

Lo tomó del mentón para forzarlo a mirarle.

-Dime que soy el primero… dime que nadie más te ha tocado como yo lo estoy haciendo…

-Lo… eres… eres el ú-único -respirando agitadamente.

Lavi sonrió con satisfacción y aumentó la velocidad.

-¡Ah! … sii… más rápido…. más… -perdiéndose en esas nuevas sensaciones. Flexionó las piernas del menor y lo embistió con más fuerza- ¡aaah! -gritó del placer, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda.

El pelirrojo golpeó de nuevo ese punto que volvió loco al albino.

-La-lavi… más… no-no te detengas -suplicaba entre gemidos.

Continuaron uno minutos más hasta que el menor se corrió. El mayor lo giró boca abajo sin salirse de él, colocó una almohada en su vientre. Lo penetró con lentitud mientras besaba su espalda y dejaba algunos cardenales.

-Mmm…

Tomó su miembro y lo masturbó con igual parsimonia.

Sólo podía suspirar, apretando con tanta fuerza las sábanas. Minutos más tarde se comenzó a desesperar, quería que lo embistiera con fuerza sin importar si lo llegaba a partir en dos.

-Lavi - gimoteó.

-¿Mmm? -lamiendo su oreja.

-Por favor… -rogaba.

-¿Por favor qué? Allen.

-… -no atreviéndose a decirlo.

-¿Si? -disfrutando de la situación.

-Más rápido.

-¿Para qué?

-Laaavi -quejándose.

-¿Qué es lo que deseabas Allen?

-Yo… de-déjame correrme -totalmente avergonzado.

-Muy bien -aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas.

-Sí… así… más.

-Allen…

-Lavi…

-Estás tan estrecho -con voz ronca.

-Nng… más… aam… si… oh Lavi…

Pronto llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre del contrario. Allen sobre las sábanas y el pelirrojo en su interior. Salió con cuidado y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Allen y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi.

-Lavi… -susurró con mucho esfuerzo pero el sueño lo venció.

-Te amo -besó su frente y acarició su cabello hasta quedarse dormido.

El cantar de las aves y el sonido de unas cuantas golpeando la ventana lo despertaron.

-Mmm… -acurrucándose más bajo las sábanas.

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se proyectaron con rapidez en su mente.

-Allen… -buscó a tientas en la cama- ¿Allen? -al encontrarla vacía se levantó y revisó en toda la habitación. Fue el baño y nada. Se pudo su bóxer y sus pantalones. Bajó a buscarlo pero aun así no había rastros de él.

Se preocupó.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? -notando un nota en el refrigerador.

"Lo que sucedió fue indebido. Quiero estar solo. No me busques"

El sonido de algo quebrándose retumbó en sus oídos- indebido -se negaba a creerlo. Lo que experimentó no fue un polvo cualquiera. Amor. Es lo único que hubo entre los dos.

_-Él se besó con Lena y pensaba en ella en ese momento. Yo le dije que lo amaba pero no respondió… ¿Y si malinterpreté la situación? Es mi hermano menor_ -un torrente de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados lo estaban sofocando en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Ah! -gritó con impotencia. Las lágrimas brotaron una a una, cayó de rodillas- ¿por qué?... ¿por qué tenía que ser mi hermano menor?... ¿por qué? -devastado.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Muchas gracias a:_

_kinuii _

_Madam Patata_

_xXSakuloverXx_

_Zaira_

_Por sus reviews que me animaron a seguir escribiendo este cap. Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_Muchas gracias también a todos los que leyeron._

_Seguiré trabajando en mis fics y espero no demorar demasiado en actualizar QwQ_

_Bye, bye~_

_=°w°=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


End file.
